La Marque d'Appartenance
by Mochou
Summary: Un Remus, la nuit, un Sirius, un câlin, une discussion, du chocolat noir, un baiser, une marque et des lèvres... Un Remus chamboulé, un Sirius Charmeur déterminé, un pacte... Ca résume un peu tout... Venez lire quand même.
1. La Marque d'Appartenance

Auteur: Mochou la Tortue.

Disclaimer: Faut le faire à chaque fois??!? Mais c'est une vrai torture: Pas à moi.

Couple: Décidément SBRL pardi...

Note: R.A.S.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuit du 31 Octobre, Halloween pour les incultes, au 32 Octobre... Ah bon? Ça existe pas? Alors du 31 Octobre au 1 Novembre, Nuit Noir, Sans Lune.

« Remy? »

« Mmh? » Réponse des plus inspiré de notre Loup préféré :Remus, préfet de 16 ans, dans la maison des Rouges et Or, de 1m68 il désespérait de grandir. Petit mais adorables selon plus de la majorité des 6ème année des Gryffondor. Adorable justement, gentil, intelligent (trop selon ses professeurs...), Malin (Idem), Courageux, etc, etc, bref tous les atouts dans les poches et je vous donne dans le mille : s'en rends même pas compte! Ah! Et petit détails des plus insignifiant: et est fou amoureux de... roulement de tambour, suspens insoutenable: Tadam! Sirius Black(quel surprise), aussi ténébreux que son nom. Beau (qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu être d'autre?!), puissant, Beau à s'en damner, riche, Beau, intelligent (uniquement pour faire des blagues même si ses notes sont toujours incroyable: Comment tu fais pour avoir 18 sans jamais travailler??? Dixit James qui lui a eu 17 et qui n'avait pas plus travailler que son meilleur ami,...), Putain de Beau (je crois que je l'ai déjà dit...), malin (Pour ne pas se faire prendre), rusé (idem), charmeur (quand il se fait prendre ça marche à tous les coups, sauf avec Rusard,... Quoique une fois ça a marché... Beurk!).

« Tu dors? » Question très intelligente posé par... Je vous le donne dans le mille: « Peter le péteur » en effet Peter avait un problème quelque peu désagréable... Son organisme recelait plusieurs... mmh... gaz qui s'échappaient malencontreusement la nuit et après le gavage de sucre de ce soir... rien de bien intéressant à dire d'autre sur lui, Ah! Si il complète le quatuor des Maraudeur, groupe de jeune qui font des blagues, bla bla bla...

« Mmh. » Réponse affirmative de Remus qui entre temps c'était mit sur le dos. « Tu vois » reprit-il après une inspiration, « en ce moment même tu est entrain de parler à mon subconscient. »

« Ah », nouvelle réponse très inspiré du rat,... « Bonne nuit l'inconscience de Remus. »

« Subconscience! Pas inconscience!... Peter? Tu m'entends? »

« Zzz... »

« Mouis... »

Nouveau changement de position. Une lampe qui se rallume sous une couverture, un bruissement de page se fait à nouveau entendre, le froissement d'une plume, le crissement de la dite plume sur une feuille rêche, le craquement d'une tablette de chocolat... Le craquement d'une tablette de chocolat?!?

« Sirius! » Remus avait enfin réussi à sortir sa tête de l'abri qu'il avait fait de sa couverture. Complètement échevelé, les cheveux en désordre le rouge au joue sous le coup de la colère et de l'effort... (Oui parce que bon,... il s'était légèrement empêtré dans sa couverture.).

« Espèce de voleur! » .

« Tututu! Voleur? Moi, mon Moony? Comment ose tu le dire? »

Sirius s'était assis une jambe replié sur son propre lit, c'est-à-dire celui qui faisait face à celui de Remus. Il arborait une tête de circonstance, Remus ce dit qu'il pourrait faire un sacré comédien.

« C'est Mon chocolat que tu manges! Mon dernier chocolat! Mon préféré surtout! »

« Ton préféré? Et comment j'aurais su que c'était ton préféré mon Moony? »

Remus s'empêcha de rougir comme une collégienne face à ce surnom que Sirius adorait lui dire et qui était somme toute des plus possessifs, chose peu aisé face à un Sirius des plus séduisant à presque minuit... Il béguailla un peu puis repris contenance lorsqu'il vit que SA tablette de chocolat approcher dangereusement de la bouche, idolâtré par beaucoup trop de fille dans Poudlard... et de lui même aussi... Mon dieu comme je voudrais être un carré de chocolat, la maintenant!

Sirius venait de croquer à pleine dents dans la tablette, et il savourait lentement son crime à moitié pressé contre l'un des morceau de bois qui retenait le baldaquin.

Remus ne pus que gémir, _Dieu merci il ne m'a pas entendu_,

« Parce que tu sais bien que je laisse toujours le meilleur pour la fin! » réussi t-il a sortir avec un semblant de conviction. « Et », rajouta t-il , « parce que tu sais aussi très bien que j'adore le chocolat noir! ».

Sirius venait de lécher sa lèvres supérieur faisant découvrir à Remus une langue rose mutine, qui s'attarda sur des lèvres boudeuse.

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea en trois enjambé vive vers le lit de Remus ou celui-ci était toujours assis en indien retenu captif par son geôlier: sa couverture qu'il avait décidé de laisser ou elle était: emmêlé entre ses jambes.

Il s'assit au pied du lit, son poids affaissant le matelas, Remus perdit légèrement son équilibre précaire et se rapprocha encore plus de Sirius. Sirius qui l'observait, le détaillait, le _matait_ se mit à penser Remus en rougissant de plus belle.

Après en moment de légère tension... érotique, les yeux d'habitude cobalt de Sirius avait virait au noir... Et de sourire des plus charmeur à un Moony des plus adorablement perdu, il lui tendit la tablette de chocolat à peine entamer, que le loupiot ne mit pas longtemps à dévorer méticuleusement.

« Mmhh! » Ce gémissement de plaisir ne fut malheureusement pas arracher par Sirius..

Patmol se dit que c'était terriblement dommage. Remus avait fermé les yeux et il rosissait de plaisir... à moins que se soit du à son rougissement d'avant. Sirius se sentait particulièrement fière quand il faisait rougir Son Moony.

Après un moment qu'il jugea assez, et surtout des plus frustrant, Sirius décida qu'il en avait assez.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! » S'indigna Remus.

Sirius venait de saisir prestement son dernier carré de chocolat et le tenait à l'opposé de la position de Moony, forçant celui-ci à prendre appuie sur son corps pour pouvoir (tenter) l'atteindre les bras tendu. _Maudite taille_ hurla t-il de frustration alors que son minuscule bras n'atteignais même pas le poignet de Sirius.

« Finalement tu as raison. »

La soudaine constatation, de quoi?, il ne le savait pas, le déstabilisa et il se rendit compte de sa position: à moitié affalé sur Sirius qui le retenait par un bras autour de ses hanches, qui faisait que son fantasme ambulant avait sa tête au niveau de son cou.

« Raison? J'ai toujours raison », réussi t-il à articuler soudain plus faible...

Faiblesse du à cet envahissement de son espace personnel, _Reste pour toujours à mes cotés_ voulu hurler Remus.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il dit, enfin pas tout de suite.

Sirius fit semblant de tendre le dernier carré. Il oscillait devant les yeux avide de gourmandise de Remus. Il mima le geste de le prendre en bouche sous les yeux scandalisé par tant d'indécence de son Moony.

« C'est mon dernier carré Patmol. » Dit-il sous fond de menace.

Remus, troublé, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, son torse nacré dévoilé par son T-Shirt trop grand... Sirius se rendit compte que ce T-Shirt lui appartenait... Il sourit très tendrement.

« C'est donc le meilleur nan? » Dit Sirius d'une manière incroyablement insolente et sexy en même temps. Mais comment fait-il pour avoir 2 comportement diffèrent au même moment?!

Ses cheveux noir lui tombait devant les yeux lui donnant un charisme des plus magnétique.

Remus ne pus rien dire trop absorbé par l'observation de se visage d'éphèbe si proche de lui, ses lèvres... Tellement tentante gémit intérieurement Remus, _si_ proche...

« Et bien si on suit bien ton raisonnement ça doit être le cas. Ai-je tord, M. Moony? » reprit-il d'une voie aguicheuse.

« Non » réussi t-il à dire dans un souffle. « Alors s'il te plait ne gâche pas mon plaisir », et il refit une vaine tentative de récupération qui manquait cruellement de conviction...

Sans qu'il puisse faire un mouvement Sirius rapprocha vivement le chocolat tant désiré et finalement le croqua.

Remus sous le choc lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« A franchement Sirius t'exagère! ».

Il tenta de se dégager, mais il avait oublier un petit détail: sa couverture qui décidément ne voulait pas lui laisser de répits. Il s'affala donc un peu plus sur Sirius qui resserra son étreinte,

_Génial! Comme si je ne brulait pas déjà de désir sous sa main!_

Il en était à ses réflexion lorsqu'un minuscule morceau de chocolat apparu devant ces yeux. _Le dernier du dernier!_ Sirius le regardait avec amusement, et désir?! Remus se donna une gifle mentale,_mon vieux t'aurais du te coucher avec tous le monde, tu vois t'es en plein délire à 2 heures du matin..._ Il voulu le prendre mais un regard de son « ami » le dissuada. Perplexe il le regarda mettre le chocolat sous son nez, en appuyant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il consentit enfin à les ouvrir et il put savourer le dernier morceau fondre sur sa langue.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé pour découvrir un tableau encore plus alléchant: Un Sirius les yeux fixait sur lui, une main ferme sur son ventre qui le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Un Sirius joueur et d'humeur badine qui commença à léché un des doigts qui tenait le dernier morceau qui avait légèrement fondu.

« Je ne te comprends pas mon Moony, ce chocolat est tellement amer... il ne mérite pas ton obsession. » Il se tue un instant observant le visage de Remus, un front dégagé, des cheveux rebelle fin qui se détache légèrement de sa queue de cheval miel, son visage anguleux, efféminé, un petit nez droit, des joue tendre, des lèvres demandant qu'à être embrassé, une cou terriblement tentant, une peau clair si douce... « Peut être a t-elle meilleur goût sur toi... »

« Pour moi ...» corrigea Remus d'une voie absente, subjugué par la présence irradiante de Sirius.

« Mmmh? » Sirius s'était à nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de son Loup.

« Elle a meilleur goût pour moi .»

Sirius se permit un sourire,

« Non, mon Moony, pas pour toi, **sur** toi. » Il reprit sous le rougissement éclair de son Remus, « tu as du chocolat au coin des lèvres. ».

Si c'était possible Remus rougit encore plus fortement ramenant ses mains vers ses lèvres pour nettoyer.

« Attends je vais t'aider ».

Ce fut tellement impulsif que Remus baissa le bras, baissant un peu la tête vers le bas regardant étrangement Sirius. Qu'il n'eut pas réellement le temps de regarder, Sirius avait relevé la tête et de sa main qui avait soutenue tout du long la conversation Remus il le posa sur sa nuque. Il posa ses lèvres si près de la commissure que Remus cru défaillir. Une petite langue rose vint cueillir la goute de chocolat pour ensuite se séparer de cette chair si tendre et sucrée.

Sirius garda un long moment les yeux fermé, savourant cet instant.

« Vraiment meilleur goût. » constata t-il finalement.

Sa main repris sa place initial, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouva face à deux ambres troublé le regardant fixement une de ses mains sur ses lèvres l'autre légèrement posé sur son torse.

Puis alors que Sirius attendait calmement ça sentence il se sentit déboussolé lorsque Remus agrippa ça chemise et le rapprocha vivement de son corps, ses lèvres pressant impatiemment les sienne, remit de son émotion il ne fit pas long feu sous le coup de la passion. Ils se séparèrent, Remus poussant un soupir de contentement, « enfin » dit-il dans un gémissement.

Sirius sourit, encore étonné de son audace, du geste de Remus, de ce qu'il venait de dire, de son gémissement.

Il mit sa main libre sur sa joue, et sourit encore plus.

Remus les yeux entre-ouvert lui demanda:

« Quoi? »

« Je t'ai réellement mis du chocolat. ». Il regarda sa main, le 2ème doigts qui avait tenu le dernier chocolat avait toujours la trace de son acte.

Alors qu'il allait l'essuyer, Remus lui pris sa main et lentement la rapprocha de sa bouche. Il introduisis-y ce doigt dans son antre chaude et se mit à le sucer, regardant droit dans les yeux son propriétaire, le défiant, le provoquant, le désirant. Sirius banda alors plus qu'il ne cru possible et Remus eu le plaisir de s'assurer que le renflement qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure n'était décidément pas la baguette de Sirius...

Moony lâcha enfin sa main et se rapprocha, le pénombre de la chambre, leur proximité continue depuis l'affaire du chocolat rendant l'acte encore plus sensuel, il posa ses tendres lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrasèrent longuement, avidement, ardemment.

Remus soupira de contentement, tellement bon, terriblement bon, il se lécha les lèvre Sirius, son amant eu les yeux qui s'assombrirent.

« Je serai ton dernier. »

« Mmh? »

« Je serais ton dernier. Le meilleur pour la fin non? Je suis le meilleur. »

« Prétentieux. »

« Non simplement réaliste. » Il lui prit brusquement la main gauche rapprocha rapidement le délicat poignée de sa bouche et:

« C'est bien écrit non? Que tu m'appartient. »

Le corps de Remus jusqu'à la complètement détendu s'arqua brusquement, il voulu retirer sa main de la poigne de Sirius tandis qu'il embrassait la peau en feu mais sa force le dépassait largement. Quand Sirius sépara enfin ses lèvres de sa peau, une tâche noirs apparut à l'emplacement du baiser furtif.

Une tâche qui s'agrandit pour former une arabesque ou on devinait une Lune et un Soleil s'emmêlait.

« Le Signe d'Appartenance » souffla Sirius.

Remus estomaqué ne su pas quoi dire,

« Co-Comment le sait-tu? ».

« Un jour de pleine Lune tu est tombé sur moi », ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Remus devenait particulièrement maladroit les jours de pleine Lune, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius... « Et cette marque est apparu. Tu as cru que personne ne l'avait vu et tu m'as regardé d'un air stupéfait. Depuis à chaque approche de pleine Lune cette marque réapparait et tu la camoufle par un sort. ».

« Non Sirius comment sait tu que c'est la Marque d'Appartenance? »

Sirius eu un sourire énigmatique,

« J'ai fais des recherches... »

« Non Sirius », répéta t-il, il se reprit méfiant « Cette marque est apparue lors de ma 4 ème année pour la première fois! Comment peux-tu t-en souvenir? »

« Mais parfois elle apparait quand je suis a proximité en tous cas avant... Il faut dire que tu t'améliores... De temps en temps elle se dévoilait, mais maintenant il a fallu que je sache ou elle était, que je la touche... »

« Sirius », gémit Remus de plus en plus paniqué, « tu ne sais pas la signification de cette marque n'est ce pas? » Même avoir fait des recherches à la bibliothèque n'aurait pas suffit, les loup-garou était méconnu à part les caractéristiques primaire on ne savait pas grand chose d'eux dans le monde sorcier.

« Laquelle? Celle qui dit que tu est un Loup-Garou? Celle qui de se fait te rapproche le plus du loup? Que tu as ses instincts? Ses comportements? »... Remus avait tressaillit à l'entente de cet énumération, un soulagement l'envahit jusqu'à ce que Sirius continu...

« Ou celle qui signifie que comme eux tu ne te lierais qu'à une personne dans ta vie. Ou peut-être celle qui dit que seule la personne qui la fera apparaitre serai ton compagnon? » Sirius avait dit cette tirade d'un coup, avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il n'avait jamais arboré.

Remus voulut ce libéré de son étreinte, il suffoquait! Mais le Chien la resserra, rapprochant leur 2 bassins. Il tira un gémissement de Remus, de crainte, de douleur, de plaisir.

Il arrêta de se débattre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius continua.

« Que cette marque n'apparaitra qu'au contact de son compagnon » reprit-il, « et que ce compagnon c'est moi. » Ça dernière phrase avait été dite dans un souffle, mais Remus l'entendit comme un hurlement.

« Je, ...», Remus ouvrit la bouche et Sirius profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour à nouveau s'emparait de ces lèvres si tentantes. Il prit l'initiative d'allonger leur 2 corps, Remus abasourdi ce laissa faire. Alors qu'il commençait lentement à le déshabillait Remus reprit contenance.

« Non Sirius », il essaya d'éloigner la tentation loin de lui une main sur son torse, la chaleur qui émanait de lui lui donnait l'impression constante de bruler, « non Sirius »,répéta t-il. « Pas ce soir. »

« Et pourquoi pas? N'as tu pas envie d'être lier à moi. »

Agaçait de ce sourire trop confiant il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, c'était sans compter Sirius qui s'allongea tout du long sur lui, ramenant un de ses bras au-dessus de sa tête ses cheveux caressant le visage de Remus. Il voulut lui expliquer qu'il était tous à fait d'accord pour faire l'amour avec Sirius, mais pas ce soir la. Avant qu'il est pu dire quoique se soit, Sirius le devança.

« Il y a 13 jours c'était une pleine Lune bleu, aujourd'hui nuit noire, alors qu'elle aurait du être demain soir... La plupart des sorciers pensent que ces pour la fête des morts, mais la Nature ne s'occupe pas des morts... Les Garou bien qu'on les dénigre sont des créatures magiques autant que les Licornes et Dragons... Après tous votre sang est capable de ramener à la vie des choses qui n'ont jamais vécu, non? » Après ce cour Remus encore plus sidéré releva la tête

« Oui, mais tu n... »

« Les sorciers pensent que c'est pour eux que 2 nuits seront des nuits noirs pour leur célébration. Mais c'est faux n'est ce pas? Cette nuit est pour les Garou, en tous cas pour un Garou, car vous ne vous liez à jamais avec vos compagnon que très rarement non? Car des compagnons de Loup-Garou, il y en a si peu... Et c'est si sacré chez vous, que même en guerre vous pouvez vous ralliez à une cause uniquement à cause du compagnon d'un autre Loup-Garou. Si le compagnon meurt, le Garou mourra aussi de la perte de son âme... »

Après un moment de silence Remus s'enquit à nouveau:

« Comment sais-tu tous cela? »

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai fait mes recherches... Depuis que je l'ai découvert. »

« Tu fais des recherches depuis presque 3 ans? »

« Moui... On peut arrêter de parler? Tu as mangé ton chocolat, on a discuté au clair de Lune inexistant, et maintenant j'ai terriblement envie de te déguster toi. »

Remus rougit,la révélation de ce que venais de dire Sirius calmement et le plus sérieusement du monde le troublait encore.

« Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engages? »

« Le fait que je me lis à vie à toi? Que si jamais je te quittais tu en mourrai? Oui je le sais. »

Remus abasourdi eu assez de force pour éloigner Sirius, il réussi à se dépêtrer de ses draps et se leva chancelant. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir et de se remettre les idées en place suite à cette discutions des plus surréaliste. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas en direction de la salle d'eau qu'il se retrouva adosser à l'un des murs de leurs chambre.

« Crois-tu que je blague mon Moony », Sirius avait ces 2 mains de part et d'autre de Remus.

« Crois-tu que je ne veuille pas me lier à toi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je crois, ta proximité me trouble trop pour que je puisse penser correctement », avoua t-il franchement. Sirius sourit et enlaça Remus, une main fermement appuyé sur ses reins et l'autre contre sa joue.

« Tu crois », reprit-il, « que je ne suis la que pour accomplir une bonne action? Crois tu que je suis assez stupide pour me lier avec toi magiquement, sans y avoir réfléchit? Crois tu que je suis assez fou de désir pour ne pas attendre 2 jours avant de tout simplement faire l'amour avec toi, sans me lier à toi de mon âme? »

Remus ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et une expression espiègle s'empara de ses traits doux, « faire l'amour avec moi » l'imita t-il.

« Oui l'amour... Ça me parait pourtant évident, Je t'aime. »

Remus ne sut pas quoi dire. Il rougit et l'embrassa longuement.

Sirius lui embrasse la clavicule et alors qu'il se penchait vers Remus sa chemise défaite par les bons soin du dernier cité tomba à terre dévoilant un torse puissant.

« Tu es sûr? »

« Sûr? De quoi? De t'aimer? De vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi? D'avoir la possibilité de te faire l'amour tous les jours que Merlin nous fera voir? De me réveiller avec toi? De pouvoir respirer ton odeur à toute heure de la nuit et du jours? De te rendre fou de colère puis de désir? Te prendre dans mes bras lorsque j'en aurais envie... Te faire rougir? Te faire hurler de désir?... Oui décidément Oui... ».

Chacune de ses question avait était ponctué pas un baiser, sur la joue, la mâchoire, l'épaule, les yeux, le menton, la commissure des lèvres...

Remus soupira d'aise, puis les fit pivoter par un mouvement de reins et Sirius se retrouva alors dos au mur.

« Puisque monsieur, sait tout, qu'il a tout organisé... Je te fais mien. » Les derniers mots avait était sussuré avec tellement d'érotisme que Sirius frémit d'anticipation. Il regarda son Loup se penchait sur son torse les yeux plongé dans les siens et il l'embrassa. Juste à l'emplacement du cœur, et il sentis une formidable explosion de chaleur l'envahir. Une marque identique à celle de son amant apparu à son emplacement. Une lune emmêlait au Soleil, tatouage magique noir, petit pas plus grand qu'un gallion (3-4 cm de diamètre).

Remus inquiet de son silence lui demanda comment il allait:

«Complet,... satisfait. » répondit-il d'une voie rauque.

Il regarda l'heure, 3 heure du matin,

« J'ai encore 21 heure devant moi pour te faire hurler de plaisir. Et j'ai la vie devant moi pour te combler... »

Remus sourit heureux.

Le 2 Novembre au matin... Lové contre Sirius qui l'entourait d'un bras possesif, une main sur son torse dessinant des arabesques Remus prit à nouveau la parole.

« Tu sais qu'une union aurait suffit à sceller le pacte. »

« De quoi? Ah... Oui peut être mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir., de plus je ne crois pas que ça t'a déplu ces heures de débauche en ma superbe compagnie... »

Remus éclata de son rire chaud devant tant de modestie, _quoique c'est pas faux_...

« En plus j'avais dit à James que ça prendra minimum 2 nuits. »

« James aussi est au courant?!? »

« Oui d'ailleurs ce matin il a emmené en trombe Peter en dehors de la chambre, je crois qu'il l'avait oublié... ».

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tortue(Moi) est plutôt contente... Je crois que Remus l'es aussi...:

Mochou qui tente de rattraper Remy qui saute dans toute la salle, Mochou qui se prend un sort d'immobilisation de Sirius, Remus qui est immobilisé par une manière un peu plus différente que Mochou... Mochou qui voudrait aussi un câlin comme celui de Moony de Sirius... Mochou qui saigne du nez alors qu'elle court dans la salle de bain... Mochou qui tombe dans les pommes après un cri de désespoir: Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! agonisant... Elle vient de voir Peter le péteur sortir de la douche... (Pourquoi c'est Jamais James?!?!??!?), Patmol et Moony qui n'ont absolument rien remarqué et qui continue la découverte des plus plaisante de leur corps... On s'entend bien parlé... Moony ne découvre pas son propre corps... Quoiqu'en quelque sorte Sirius lui fais découvrir des plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors...

Je sais je sais pas de Lemon, mais je me s'en toujours pas à l'aise... Un ptt com pour m'encourager?


	2. PS Note

Coucou!

Désolé si vous avez cru avec beaucoup d'empressement et de plaisir (j'ai le droit de rêver) que c'était la suite de ma fic mais nan.

Alors je ne sais absolument pas si j'écris dans le vide mais au cas ou je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic (au passage).

Mais voila j'ai une autre fics d'écrite depuis un bail (c'est vite dit) et j'ai cruellement besoin d'une bêta reader parce que vous aurez remarqué le français c'est vraiment pas mon fort.

Ma nouvelle fic est à nouveau un SBRL mais moins alambiquer que la « Marque d'Appartenance », promis cette fois ci je ne m'emmêle pas dans des explication incompréhensible. Alors si ça vous intéresse laissez moi un p'tit comme je suis vraiment désespéré.

P.S.: L'histoire est vraiment pas très longue donc pas de panique ce sera pas un calvaire... quoique.

Merci encore!


End file.
